1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a paper cutter for accurately cutting a pile of paper on a bed by holding it without any slippage.
2. Description of the Prior Art
In a paper cutter of the prior art, as shown in FIG. 10, a rail 3 is supported at its one end on a bed 1 by a support 2, and a paper holding plate 4 is integrally mounted to move toward and away from the rail 3. For cutting the paper using this cutter, the rail 3 is raised at its free end on its base, and sheets of paper are placed on the bed. Then, the rail 3 is depressed on its base to hold the paper on the bed 1 by means of the paper holding plate 4. A lock mechanism 6 mounted on the end portion of the rail 3 is then retained by a retaining member 7 which is fixed on the bed 1, so that the holding of the paper by the paper holding plate 4 may be maintained. Next, a slider 5 (as shown in Japanese Utility Model Application No. 26776/1988) carried on the rail 3 is slid to cut the paper by action of a rotary blade mounted in the slider 5. Moreover, the paper cutting position is determined with reference to the edge of the paper holding plate 4, and the rotary blade cuts the paper while rotating with its side contacting the edge of the paper holding plate 4.
The paper cutter of the prior art described above has its rail and paper holding plate integrated and has the following problems. These problems are not serious in a case where the number of sheets of paper piled on the bed is small. In the case where this number is large, however, the large pile of paper is held by the paper holding plate at first from its side at the base end of the rail, because the paper holding plate is turned along an arcuate line together with the rail when the rail is depressed on its one end. As a result, the paper pile will slip due to the arcuate motion thereby leaving the end fulcrum of the rail consecutively apart from the upper sheets.
If the pile of paper is cut with a slippage, the cut sheets of paper will become uneven and thus, they cannot be cut to an accurate size. If the sheets of paper are merely piled on the bed when their cutting position is to be determined, the paper holding plate has its leading (or free) end raised together with the rail on the base end of the rail, which makes it difficult to determine the cutting position with respect to the edge of the paper holding plate. For this positioning, moreover, the cutting position has to be once confirmed before the cutting operation by depressing the rail. This cutting position will allow the piled sheets of paper to slip. Thus, there arises another problem that the cut sheets of paper will become uneven and will fail to have an accurate size.